


buttfuck crazy

by cawkids



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Multi, can you fucking tell this is, can you guess who dies, dan gets fucking sued for fucking kenny crow, ill tell you in the notes, its crack im smoking, square enix sues me for fucking kenny crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawkids/pseuds/cawkids
Summary: *gladio voice* big chungus and the fuckton of bungus





	buttfuck crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cawkids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawkids/gifts).



dan and kenny embraced.  
and then they had really good and nice sex. like, it was so superb that your head just absolutely combusted. like im talking popped. like how he popped my p,  
anyways, wiat. oh fuck i can actually say pussy. this is explicit so i can say shit like  
uhhh , ,,

 

foot fetish, that ardyn has. 

 

wow, this is so much power. anyways, gladio like jerked off into his cupnoodles or something  
what thefuck, this is a work of mordern ar,t,.  
make the kenny crow/dan tag popular you cowards

kenny crow is an alpha, me, his omega or however my tweet goes,

**Author's Note:**

> btw the major character death was you. you fucking died. game over.


End file.
